1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid treatment device for performing treatments of liquids by utilizing plasma.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for purifying or sterilizing liquids by utilizing plasma is known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2015-33694 and 2015-136644 disclose a liquid treatment device that supplies a gas into a liquid and generates plasma in the supplied gas.